


Wicked. (Promptober #2)

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Season 1 Logan x Veronica flirt-fighting? Fight-flirting? They're mean. Prompt #2 being "witch."





	Wicked. (Promptober #2)

     October 30th. Devil's Night. Mischief Night.  _Whatever._ In Neptune, Veronica saw mischief every night, and she wasn't particularly in a holiday spirit, Halloween just one day away. Brushing past her in the hallway, Logan's eyebrows shot up.  
  
    "Any Halloween parties in your future this weekend, Ronnie?" He asked, feigning interest in Veronica Mars. "Dress up parties, only right? Tell me you  _at least_ wear something with a tail this year. Complete the fantasy and pull the trigger on a Hefner-type bunnysuit?" Pouting a lip at her that made Veronica want to pull it off, Logan laughed hard.   
  
     "Let me guess, you're going to all the hang outs dressed as a jack ass?" Veronica waited for Logan's sullen eye roll, "You know, Dick in the front being the donkey head, you in the back living up to your full potential." Smiling daggers, Veronica turned to keep moving, her Friday already had too much Logan Echolls in it.  _Devil's Night_ at least had Veronica yearning for a garage; with her near-unbearable popularity at school, Veronica was counting on having to scrub shaving cream and eggs off her car come morning.  
  
     "No, I know,  _witch_ is really more your new style, isn't it? Broom, pointy hat; the wicked witch, obviously. Veronica the  _Good's_ a thing from the past I can barely remember." Calling after her, Logan wouldn't call it his best work; a little on the big, green nose.  "Happy Halloween, Ronnie," turning away, Logan had plenty of mischief to get to. If egging Veronica's car had to move to the top of the list to stay on schedule, so be it.


End file.
